


everything is perfectly okay

by jungeuios



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Markhyuck Summer Fight of 2017 (NCT), Non AU, but theyre not over it, mainly dream characters, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungeuios/pseuds/jungeuios
Summary: "why'd you hang up?"in which mark and haechan never stopped fighting after the dreaded summer of 2017.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 150





	everything is perfectly okay

mark had to stand next to haechan for a variety show, again

haechan was not having it. he was done with trying to act all cute with mark when the cameras were on. though he didn't make it obvious, haechan kept leaning closer to johnny on his right, compared to mark on haechan's left. he laughed at a couple of mark's jokes to make his hatred less obvious; he even clung onto mark's arm for a bit. mark didn't even speak.

he just moved as the other two did. he ignored the floor. his fingers felt all the same to him. but, his vision became blurry again. still, he stood there, looking in every direction, trying to do what he could to stop his mind from going blank, even in his current state. this was too much for him.

"cut!" screamed the director.

then boom. haechan had already let go of marks arm, walking towards jungwoo, as far away as he could get from mark. mark didn't mind this. their friendship was to remain on camera, but after filming donghyuck had no reason to be so warm to mark, to be so loving.

the boys were ushered into the van after. fans had been waiting outside so haechan and taeil stopped in the middle of the crowd to take a photo with some of them, but their manager quickly grabbed them and assigned a spot in the van for each member.

haechan slid into the car, he was sitting in the rear end with jungwoo, taeil and johnny were upfront. mark was ushered into the car which was already filled, so he had to sit in the front seat.

"hi renjun!" mark heard haechan say from the back, haechan was on a call.

no one else but mark seemed to be paying attention to what haechan was saying.

haechan continued, unaware mark was listening. "yea i'll ask manager-hyung if i can sleep at dream dorm today. haha, it's no big deal. tell jaemin to make something good. okay...bye bye"

mark heard haechan click on his screen and the beeping sounds signified the call had ended. from the front view mirror, mark studied haechan's moles, seemingly in the shape of the ursula major.

haechan had turned his phone horizontally, probably watching youtube videos or playing games. mark watched hyuck become so indulged in whatever he was doing on his phone, through the mirror of course. but then haechan looked up to ask the manager something and noticed mark staring at him. he quickly looked away but felt mark stares burning a hole through his head the entire time.

haechan got out of the car once they reached the dream dorm. all the members waved him off and cheered him on. "good luck in the comeback stage tomorrow donghyuck!" said johnny.

haechan nodded in thanks and opened the door to the dorm. mark watched from the car. haechan walking into the dorm that mark used to call home, haechan taking off his shoes in the front, then closing the door behind him.

mark had reached his own bed in the 127 dorm. though he was comfortable in his bed, he was not able to sleep. his head didn't hurt, but it was filled with thoughts that made him feel uncomfortable, or even sick. he was only able to recap his fights with donghyuck.

it started the summer of 2017; hyuck had confessed to mark but mark didn't have mutual feelings for the latter. mark was scared and said some disgusting things to donghyuck. he attempted to clear the air between them for a couple of months, but donghyuck did not want to even look at mark in the eye. then haechan got a boyfriend, tall, slim, handsome, and of another idol group, ong seongwu. mark remembered catching them making out in the middle of the kitchen after he came back from ukraine for boss promotions. it stirred up an uncomfortable feeling in his chest. mark had been so excited to see hyuck, but hyuck obviously had his mind on someone else.

just as mark was ready to tell donghyuck he felt the same, haechan moved on and fell in love with someone else. mark was pissed, how did he not notice the tension during we go up promotions when hyuck had to give ong the flowers, how mark did not notice how flustered haechan got. hyuck and seongwu sadly broke up early 2019. when wanna one disbanded ong decided to leave and travel, they had a big fight and hyuck had cried for a solid week and a half.

even though mark was happy they broke up, he was still pissed. haechan had gone to doyoung after the break up when haechan knew that mark would have given him better advice since mark knew hyuck better. 

now mark came back to the reality, hyuck hated mark. and now that mark wasn't in dream, haechan was fully capable of hating mark from afar. mark hated haechan for the wrong reasons. mark hated how in love he was with hyuck. 

mark sat up from his bed. the palm of his right hand to his forehead, almost as if doing that would stop him from thinking. mark had to clear his mind. he could call johnny, he could bother yuta, or he could cling to taeil. but mark never reasoned with the logical options.

he reached for his phone, and slid down his few contacts. his fingers hovered over haechans contact. mark knew if he clicked the call button, this would either rebuild their friendship or tear it down even more. 

mark clicked on the call button, waiting for two rings. 

"mark-hyung?" said the voice on the other end of the line, "are you okay?"

something in mark exploded with joy, haechan hadn't spoken this normally to mark in months. he took a deep breath to calm himself.

"hyuck... we need to talk," mark managed out, trying not to appear so demanding. 

hyuck let out a small chuckle, "yeah hyung. we really do need to talk."

mark felt his muscles relax, his eyes became soft and droopy, "i miss you."

in the dream dorm haechan was uncontrollably smiling behind the screen, "me too hyung, me too."

mark huffed out, "so why haven't we talked in such a long time? do you hate me?"

"god no hyung i could never hate you."

"then why exactly are we avoiding each other?" inquired mark. his thoughts running straight to his mouth after hyuck responded. 

"hyung."

"mmm haechan."

"you would hate me if you found out."

"haechan."

"mm."

"i could never hate you." 

mark heard haechan take a long sigh, "hyung you know i still like you... right?"

mark dropped his phone on his face, it hit his nose and he cursed. on top of that mark was shaking from all over, "hyuck."

"hyung are you okay?"

mark coughed, "IM FINE... WHAT DID YOU SAY???"

"hyung are you really gonna make me repeat it?"

"maybe," mark said quickly. 

"hyung."

"don't call me that."

"what should i call you then?"

"just mark."

"mark."

"hmmmm."

"i love you."

mark hung up. 

haechan was sitting in shock, "renjun..." he turned to renjun who had been right next to him through the whole conversation, "why'd he hang up...?"

renjun patted his shoulders, "he's probably in shock of how brave you've been with your words recently."

"its fine if he doesn't like me back.." haechan hummed, "just wanted to get it off my chest."

"go to bed haechan-ah."

haechan let his head fall on renjuns extra pillow. he was tucked under the blankets sitting next to his best friend. even if mark didn't like him back, haechan thought he was still living the most charmed life.

a knock was heard from the front door of the dorm.

renjun sighed whilst getting up to open the door, "what did i do in my past life to deserve this."

renjun opened the door. mark stood directly in front of him. 

mark stuttered, "oh hey renjun... im here to talk to jaemin!"

"hyuck is in my bedroom," renjun stated.

"how'd you know?" 

"i was next to haechan during the call."

mark turned red, "did i sound pathetic?"

"hell yes," renjun stated motioning towards the room where haechan was in.

mark took a deep breath, in an attempt to clear his thoughts. he walked slowly towards the door and placed his hand on the cold knob. turning slowly to not wake hyuck up if he was already asleep. mark walked into see haechan sitting up right and staring straight at mark, hyucks face was stiff and visibly confused. 

hyucks face softened when he realized it was mark, he nodded at the door, suggesting that mark should close it behind him. mark closed the door slowly, and began to walk towards haechan. 

"hey," mark said as he took a seat next to haechan.

"hey," haechan put a hand to marks face, "why'd you hang up?"

mark put his hands behind his own neck, "i panicked hyuck."

"why? it's perfectly okay if you don't like me back mark."

"no see, the thing is, i do."

haechan laughed, "do what?"

mark groaned, "haechan! you know what i mean."

haechan giggled and put his arms around mark's neck. he dragged mark closer to him so they sat side by side with their backs pressed to the wall. from there, hyuck drooped his head on mark's neck.

"one question..." pressed haechan, "why were we so mad at each other?"

"i don't know... sexual tension?"

"weird."

"not weird."

"then what should i call it."

"us."

"mark, you're calling us weird."

"yea but that's what we are."

"hey hyuck."

"mmm."

"i love you so much."

haechan turned so mark was facing him. hyuck placed his warm palms onto marks cheeks and ran his thumb across marks face. they giggled as haechan sealed their lips. both of them sighing into the kiss. taking breaks to stare at each others' eyes and breathe.

renjuns voice was heard from the outside, "GUYS THIS IS MY ROOM!!"

**Author's Note:**

> heheh thanks for reading!!


End file.
